No Ordinary Love
by Mimi-san
Summary: This was a fic written in fulfilling a request on the bleachficreq a LJ comm. [Orihime X Ishida] I hope you like! My first Bleach fanfic!


**No Ordinary Love**

_Didn't I tell you_  
_What I believe_  
_Did somebody say that_  
_A love like that won't last_  
_Didn't I give you_  
_All that I've got to give baby_

It was so cold outside that it felt like the Earth was going to freeze over. I loved looking at the snowflakes as they fell from the heavens above. I was almost scared at what was to happen. It was strange… I was so scared and at the time it was the only thing I wanted to live for. The only thing that was worth breathing for… was him. It was a night just like this one.

Orihime Inoue She was getting comfortable in her room that she was staying in as she took off her outer _shinagami _clothing (that she thought were only in her possession because of her extremely awesome tactical move on the guards). She laid down on the hard cold floor with what scraps of wool and material there was lying around in that ransack of a broken down whatever! It wasn't too long that she got situated, Orihime heard someone calling her name from behind the curtain. First she thought it was some kind of evil spirit that was calling for girls with orange hair and eats honey bread with boysenberry jam. Then she figured it out that the voice was actually Ishida Uryuu's monotonous voice.

**K-** **I** -**S -****S -****U **

When she finally said that he could come in, she watched the Quincy push aside the makeshift curtain with a fluffy blanket in his arms. "I have found some material in the other room and was able to have a spare needle and used some thread that I craftily made from shrewd cloth. I know that it's cold out tonight, so… I… that is…" A blush was prominent even in the darkness of the room. Orihime tilted her head to the side and then slowly began to understand what he wanted. "You wanted to know if it was nice, _ne_?" She then took it in her hand and began to "scrutinize" it. "Yes, yes… very nice. And with such little time. Very nicely done Ishida-kun… A+" Ishida stammered again trying to correct her. "No… no… Inoue-san… that's not it!" She looked up started at his sudden outburst in the middle of her examination. Clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses (in the Ishida way of adjusting ones glasses) he said somewhat clearly, "It is for you I thought that it was cold so I made this for you." Orihime was so touched by the small and simplicity of the gift she went full out 'Orihime-thanks-you-a-million-times-over-glomp'. In the process of this exchange of events the two _ryou_ fell over with a thump.

'Did he pass out?' Orihime was so shocked she tried to move the hair from his eyes to see if he was even awake… the man didn't even move of anything. Warm hand met cold cheek and with a start Ishida's eyes flew open to stare into her own. Was that question or offence in his depths of smoky grey and blue?

Orihime saw the startled look on his face and immediately pulled her offending hand away and jumped off of him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you had passed out. I didn't mean to touch you, I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate it if her man was touched by another woman I mean I wouldn't want it to happen if I had a boyfriend, which I don't, but that's another story. And I don't even know for sure if you have a girlfriend or not… and if you did I wouldn't know about it. She must really miss you that you are here right now in Soul Society and she's far farrrrr away… anyways I was just checking to see if you were alright I wasn't trying to put the moves on you or anything…" Orihime was babbling. She was nervous because Ishida was still staring at her and she felt like a total fool for thinking she had a snowball's chance in hell to actually get someone like 'ice man' Ishida to even look at her in any other way than being kind and concerning and thoughtful and sweet and resourceful… oh, the list could go on forever!

Orihime's babbling was very endearing to Ishida. The blush on her cheeks spread and soon she was a bright red. She wasn't looking at him anymore, she was merely babbling on staring at the floor and wringing her hands nervously.

Without thinking Ishida's hand shot out, grabbed Orihime's wrist and he pulled her into his lap sprawling them across the matted floor. With his free hand he put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

Orihime froze. One second she was standing before him, making a total fool of herself, the next she was in his lap and his finger was gently pressing against her lips.

Not a word was spoken. Ishida simply stared at Orihime, studying ever curve of her face with his eyes. He brushed his finger against her lower lip and looked up into her eyes. Cupping her face in his hands he pulled her face towards his.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered as he covered her mouth with his own.

He had been right in his fantasies; she did taste like water to a thirsty man. Her mouth was hot and sweet with just the right amount of flavor with the bitter coldness of the night. He never thought it was possible to be so intensely turned on by a simple kiss, but at that very moment he wanted to drown in her.

Orihime melted in his arms when his lips touched hers. She willingly opened her mouth to allow his tongue passage and he took the opportunity like a hawk swooping down for its prey.

Orihime's thoughts on what Ishida's kiss was like were confirmed. Although he had a cool demeanor and ice cold eyes, his kiss was unbelievably hot and luscious.

Ishida's tongue gently probed Orihime's mouth, tasting her fully and stretching their kiss to something long and torturous.

Something he could enjoy for the rest of his life...

With that thought, Ishida broke their kiss. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and her tongue flicked out to catch the last bit of taste Orihime's mouth had left behind on her lips.

Ishida swallowed hard at that action.

"I'm in trouble." he said to her in wonder.

**K** -**I-** **S -****S -****U **

Since that night though… nothing of the sorts happened. This brought immense sadness to her as she was once again, after a week and a half of coming back from Soul Society that she was in her room looking out at the snow as it fell from the depths of the dark sky, all alone. It was so bizarre that he would act so out of character and then pretend that it never happened… "Well, something did happen darn it! And I'm going out to prove it to him!" With that determination on her face she went and grabbed her coat and went to her door. Swinging it open, she was startled at the site of a very confused 'in-the-process-of-knocking-on-the-door' Ishida that she nearly yelped and fell back into her room with a roll.

"Orihime-san! _Daijoubu desuka_?" he ran inside and to her side to ask if she was alright to be met with a smile and a curt nod. "Nothing that little could bring down the super champion Orihime!" He chuckled at the comment and agreed softly.

And after a moment, Orihime took an overly dramatic gasp and muttered, "Ishida-kun… you said… you said… Orihime…" He looked startled at first and then offer her a genuine smile. "Hai." He said helping her to sit up straightly.

So something happen after all… and it wasn't just me.

**-FIN-**

I really hope you like it... it is my first Bleach fic though... so it might not be all that great... but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Xp

Disclaimers go out to...  
-Seta Sakura for the inspiration  
-Sade for the beautiful lyrics  
-Kubo Taito for an amazingly perfect series to work with  
-Firelily14 for the inspiration to write Ori** X **Ishi fluff!


End file.
